


Random Drabbles

by wanderryn



Series: One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Could be platonic, Could be romantic, Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, M/M, MTs, Magitek, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unexpected feelings, World of Ruin, Zegnautus Keep, cloning, dark themes, drug usage, genderless reader, implied sex, inappropriate relationships, knights of ren headcanons, marriage proposals, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderryn/pseuds/wanderryn
Summary: A little drabble written to go along with my zine piece for The Lion Sigil Zine.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia, Kylo Ren/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Tredd Furia, Tredd Furia/Luche Lazarus
Series: One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A Single Specimen

A small piece based off this that I just wrote:

The mission was intended to be simple, dangerous maybe sure but simple nonetheless. It was nothing more than a quiet extraction, get in, get the information, and get out. The only complications were to avoid detection and leave no trace. Something that would make most shy away but Cor knew the importance of this, knew what was at risk if they didn’t look into this strange lab that the Empire had cooked up. They needed to know as much about these MTs as they could, otherwise they were doomed to lose against them time and time again.

The problem had been that they’d all gravely underestimated the horrors of what the Empire were willing to do to win this ceaseless battle. They went in blind, willfully ignorant, expecting only to find stray parts and schematics. They were looking for a chink in the armor but what they found, what Cor found, shook the very foundation of the world their faith.

The reports he’d found as he traveled deeper and deeper into the Keep had grown more and more alarming, more and more confusing, until he was left absolutely shattered inside. It was a strange mix of rage and confusion. He didn’t want to believe it but what he’d read, it was starting to sound like they were breeding daemons. From living people.

But the harsh reality of it was somehow even worse.

As the heavy metal doors slid open, he was greeted with a rush of cold air, lights flickering on overhead, making little difference in the green tinted space. There was plenty enough of the green light emanating from the massive bubbling cylindrical tubes that lined the walls.

It was as if his brain needed a moment to take it all in, his feet dragging as his sheathed blade lowered until the tip hit the ground, the sound painfully loud in the otherwise quiet room.

His gaze slowly focused on the strange tubes, his thoughts trying desperately to play catch up and to make sense of the sight of a small hairless child floating in the green liquid that filled them.

Scanning from one to the next he took in the features of the being inside, noting that each one looked not unlike the next but only younger or older. Nothing more than varying stages of life of the same soft faced young man, floating listlessly. And all he could hope was that whoever it was inside was as blissfully unaware of his life, as they all had been of what Niflheim was doing in here.

Cor’s stomach churned in a way he’d never felt before, this wasn’t fear or the harsh grip of anxiety, but sheer agonizing disgust. They were cloning someone, these poor creatures were being denied their humanity from the very beginning, created solely to feed into this perfect machine of war they were building.

He wasn’t sure at what point that feeling translated into the need to grab one, he couldn’t rationalize it in the moment, and he certainly couldn’t after. But something drove him to rush to the closest tube, the ID he’d snagged to get inside dropped on the floor and his blade tucked away to free his hands. Fingers scrambled recklessly, desperately trying to open the vat, reaching in the moment it unsealed, the viscous green ooze draining down through a tube into the floor. Snatching the tiny baby up off of the floor, he wrapped him in his jacket and tucked him in close to his chest. He was driven then only by the need to get him far away from this building, from these monsters who’d created him.

There was a gnawing at the back of his mind, a voice telling him that one wasn’t enough, he was leaving so many behind to still face that wicked fate. But the soft gurgle of the baby’s voice and the twist of a tiny fist gripping his shirt silenced it. Perhaps it wasn’t enough for him, but it was everything to the little one in his arms, and that would have to be enough for now.


	2. Look What I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Luche/Tredd drabble I wrote for alltheglaives on tumblr when I was doing a spotify shuffle writing meme.
> 
> Inspired by the song Look What I Found by Lady Gaga

For as long as they’ve known each other, Tredd and Luche have always been really close. There was a natural connection there that no one else could really match. The other glaives would tease them sometimes, saying things like they might as well get married, they’re already attached at the hip. Crowe was one of the few who picked but never as brutally as the others, she called them soul mates once and that still stuck with Luche now.

“Hey, Lu,” Tredd was laying next to him in bed, their legs still tangled up in the sheets, chests heaving and cheeks flushed as they stared up at the ceiling trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. “You hungry?”

He could have cried then, but damn was he glad he didn’t. Still the relief washed over him, bubbling out in a small laugh as he finally looked over at the red head. “Starved.”

“Sick, I’m gonna order…pizza? Pizza sounds good.”

“Pizza sounds great,” Luche replied, rolling over to watch him get out of the bed, letting the sheet fall away from his hips without a care in the world that his best friend could see everything. Letting out a low whistle, Luche grinned, catching the fact that Tredd’s ears immediately flushed.

“Fuck off, I know it’s great, you don’t need to tell me.”

“Don’t mind me looking quietly then.”

“Just don’t stare too long, you’ll go blind,” Tredd shot back, winking at him as he fished his phone out of the pocket of his crumpled jeans on the floor. “The usual?”

“Works for me.” Propping his head up in his hand, Luche reached over to grab his own phone off the nightstand. It was a silly thing, but he was checking to see if he remembered the date correctly, because he wanted to mark this day for himself. He didn’t really know what this meant for them, whether or not they’d simply stay friends or become something more. But either way, it felt natural, and it still did now. So it didn’t much matter to him what happened, he knew he’d still have him either way.

“Don’t rush to change your relationship status,” Tredd muttered before the pizza place picked up and he fell right into his usual banter with their favorite employee. It was a joke, but Luche knew what it really meant and he only grinned even wider, laying back down as he thought about what Crowe said. Soul mates. Six it was cheesy, the sort of thing they’d usually gag at hearing anyone else say it. But it was true, he’d have to yell at Crowe the next time he saw her. He needed to figure out how she knew before either of them did.


	3. Bad Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Ignis/Aranea drabble I wrote for ardaviswritesstuff on tumblr when I was doing a spotify shuffle writing meme.
> 
> Inspired by the song Bad Habit by Ben Platt

Leaning on someone was not something Ignis did, he was too proud for that, he kept his problems to himself and worked through them on his own time. Work came first, the Prince came first. But now he no longer had that task to put ahead of everything else. 5 years have passed since the Prince disappeared into the crystal and darkness descended upon the world. The darkness made no difference to him, he had lost the ability to see it long before it began, but it was the one that he did see that bothered him most. Much like the others he had taken to devoting his time to handling the scourge of daemons that now ravaged the world, but it had become such a mindless task. There was nothing there to ward off his thoughts, nothing to bide his time with and distract him from the turmoil he dealt with inside.

Each year it grew harder to bear, each year he wondered if it might be his last, whether he would succumb to the darkness outside or his own. It was morbid, and a bit melodramatic, but his whole life had been devoted to the crown. What was there for him now but to wait? Would he survive long enough to even do so? Would the world crumble around him in that time? It didn’t help that his only friends drifted further and further from him as time went on. They didn’t do it intentionally, no one sought to hurt him in doing so, but their lives had all taken different paths. Without Noctis, there was nothing keeping them together.

But he had found solace in someone, an unexpected place to rest his weary mind, a place that brought him far more peace than he likely would have ever expected. Aranea wasn’t soft on him, she often made it clear that he needed to stop being so dreary any time he did confide in her, but she never did so in a way that made him feel foolish. She kept him grounded, reminded him that there was work to do, and that he would get through this…in her own way.

Today was one of the rougher days, but he’d vowed to get through it on his own, he’d managed to go weeks now without bothering her, he didn’t want to break his streak. So he was surprised when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket before rattling off that he was receiving a call from her. Pressing the button on his earpiece he felt for the chair and sat down in the tent he was temporarily occupying outside the garage. “Aranea, is something wrong?”

“I was going to ask you that, was starting to think you went off and died under a rock or something. Haven’t heard from you in a while.”

He didn’t realize the amount of tension that had built up in his shoulders until they relaxed then and he leaned back, smiling to himself. “No, I’m afraid I must disappoint you. I’ve simply been doing as you suggested, trying to focus on the work.”

“And how’s that going for you?”

“…poorly,” he admitted, softer then. He could hear her sigh, but he knew it wasn’t out of exasperation, in the time they’d been spending together he’d learned there was a stark difference between her genuine annoyance and the air she put on for everyone else. “I was trying to get through it on my own, I didn’t want to be a bother for you again.”

“You’re never a bother, Iggy, you know that.”

“…yes, I know.”

“Where are you?”

“Hammerhead,” he frowned, sitting up again. Last he’d heard she was in Niflheim again, following a lead on weapons that might help them to turn the tide against some of the more powerful daemons roaming the world.

“Really? You beat me there, I’ll be there soon and you and I can break open a bottle of wine to celebrate. My lead was not only a win, but I hit the jackpot.”

“Were you really headed here?”

“…No, but it’s a worthy detour.”

“Thank you,” Ignis murmured, smiling again.

“Don’t get all mushy on me, specs. And wait up, if you’re asleep when I get there, I’m drinking the bottle by myself.”

“I wouldn’t dare dream of it.”


	4. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Kylo/Reader I wrote for sonsoflucis on tumblr when I was doing a spotify shuffle writing meme.
> 
> Inspired by the song Let's Talk by EMEFE

It was the eve of the end, the resistance had finally surrendered and the Republic gave in and signed their freedom away to the First Order. On the surface it sounded like the end of times, like the last bit of hope had been snatched from the galaxy. But here, on this remote planet in the remains of the last Resistance base, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Most of the officers, most of the soldiers even, had remained on board their ships to celebrate. They preferred the familiar confines of the cold metal walls they’d lived in for so long. Kylo and his Knights had wanted to get away though, get some much needed air and a chance to truly breathe without so many others around.

So they’d settled down on the planet below, the Knights laughing and carrying on as drinks were shared and food was prepared. Hux, now the Grand Marshall ever since Kylo became Supreme Leader, had opted to come down and visit for a time before returning to his men. But Kylo stayed off to the side, sitting on a log simply watching. He was happy, happier than he’d been in a very long time. And for a moment he wished he could share this moment with his parents, with Luke and Chewie, but he didn’t need them. His true family was here, and while he may not be sitting with them, he could still feel their presence around him and that was more than enough.

“Did you ever think we’d wind up here?” your voice broke through Kylo’s thoughts, his dark eyes flicking up to your face as a smile spread across his lips.

“The lizard is a surprise.”

“Haha, very funny,” sitting down next to him you offered a plate of freshly fire roasted fish and potatoes, earning a kiss on the cheek in thanks. “I’m serious though, did you think this would happen?”

“Honestly? No, I didn’t. I wanted us to win, wanted to prove myself, but I was starting to think that no matter what I did the galaxy seemed to be set against me,” he admitted, popping a potato into his mouth and chewing, ignoring the fact that it was still a tad bit too hot. “And least of all was I expecting it to go so…smoothly. The Grand Marshall surprised me, he always came off as nothing more than big words and empty promises.”

“You should probably thank him.”

“Was that supposed to be a joke?” Kylo shot back, smirking when he felt your eyes on him. “I did…in a way. I don’t want to spoil the mood though so I’m staying right here, far away from him.”

“But you’ll say thank you later, right?” Your grin was contagious, and he couldn’t help but laugh, flicking a small piece of potato at you. “You don’t have to sit so far away from everyone else until then you know.”

“I’m aware.”

“Sooo…?”

“I was hoping you’d come over here, we haven’t had a chance to talk since the last battle began. You did good, you’ve grown proficient with that blaster,” it sounded so practiced, like he was talking just to fill the silence and not because he meant it, but on the contrary he did. He was very impressed with how well you’d held your own on the field. “Don’t tell me I should be thanking him for that as well.”

“No, just your Knights,” you grinned stealing a piece of his fish, scooting closer to him to do so. “Not for lack him trying though.”

“Mm…I’ll be sure to say something to them then.”

“Was that it? You just wanted to tell me how good my aim is?”

“No, I wanted to ask you to stay down here with me tonight,” he looked back over at you, watching the flush blossom across your cheeks as you looked away. “You’re the only other person I need to say thank you to, and I haven’t gotten a chance til now.”

“I don’t think saying thank you will take all night.”

“It won’t,” he smirked, catching your eye when you looked back over at him. “But you know I’m not always the best with words. I was hoping you’d let me show you instead.”

“…Gross, like I’m going to say no.”

“I wasn’t planning on letting you.” The conversation may have taken a turn for a time, but Kylo didn’t let it stay there long. He was at ease in a way he hadn’t been for years, and before either of you knew it you were both laid out on his cloak under the stars just…talking. You already knew more about him than even some of his Knights, but somehow he found a way to tell you more. For hours you both laid there, discussing things you wanted for the future, things that followed you from your pasts, the things you were scared may yet still come. At some point the conversation faded into hot kisses and clothes being tossed aside, but it found its way back the moment you were laid across his broad chest, the chill of the night beaten back by the warmth radiating around you both.


	5. Legend Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Nyx/Noctis I wrote for sonsoflucis on tumblr when I was doing a spotify shuffle writing meme.
> 
> Inspired by the song Legend Has It by Run The Jewels

“Highness–this really is not what they meant when they said for me to escort you–is that acid?” Nyx’s tone was far too deadpanned in that moment. It wasn’t shock or horror that he was feeling as he was dragged deeper into the club, music thrumming so loudly around them he could barely hear himself think. In fact, he wasn’t at all surprised by any of this, but he was already about one bad report away from being suspended, so he was trying to do better. And yet here he was, being knocked about by strangers smelling of sweat, sex, and alcohol, the Prince himself holding a tab of acid up to him with a taunting grin on his face.

“Don’t be a loser, Nyx, take it,” he said wiggling the finger it rested on. “Take it. Take it. Hurry up, I already took one and it’s no fun if our highs hit at different times.”

“…you’re going to get me fired,” he groaned, taking the tab and placing it under his tongue. His eyes widened as Noctis grabbed his face, forcing him to open his mouth so he could see that it was actually there. “Six–kid, get off,” he laughed swatting his hands away. “You don’t trust me now?”

“You’ve been boring lately, I had to check,” Noctis grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the throng of swaying bodies, and sadly also closer to the speakers, the vibrations travelling through the floor and into his bones. “We need to get closer, and I want to dance before the high hits!”

All Nyx could do was laugh and be led, gripping his hand tighter, ignoring the slide of wandering hands over them as they passed weaving through the dancers. Noctis eventually settled somewhere in the midst of the mass closest to the DJ and thus the light show. Flashes of neon reds and blues painted across them, lighting them up as they fell right into the rhythm of the bass. This was normal for them both, though usually with different people. Noctis often ventured out to these places with Gladio and Prompto, the stories of their adventures frequented the tabloids more than anything else. Nyx could usually be found with Crowe and Libertus, occasionally with the wonder twins Tredd and Luche. No one cared about the trouble they got into though, so this was different.

He was supposed to stay sober, stay alert and keep his eye on him and everyone else around, protect him. That was his job. But as he felt Noct’s hands slide up over his shoulders, pulling him down until their lips crashed together, he felt the idea of work completely melt away from his mind. It wouldn’t take long for the night to fall away into a heady mix of too many drugs and drink, and touches that neither of them should ever share. And it wouldn’t take long for it to wind up in the morning’s tabloid, headlines about a torrid affair between the Prince and his Glaive.

Nyx was too busy having the time of his life to care though. All he’d remember from the night was soft lips against his own and too many colors and sounds for him to piece together.


	6. I Want Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Tredd/Prompto drabble I wrote for sonsoflucis on tumblr when I was doing a spotify shuffle writing meme.
> 
> Inspired by the song I Want Love by Elton John from the Rocketman Soundtrack

This wasn’t at all what he thought it would be like, at least maybe not so soon after. No, he hadn’t expected this to ever happen. As long as they had been together, everything they’d been through…Prompto never thought he’d be lying in bed next to the man he loved wondering if he still loved him. The house was warm, there was no chill in the air, it was still too deep in the summer for it to get cold enough at night, and they’d been leaving the air conditioning off and the windows open. So why did it feel so cold right now? Tonight of all nights? Rolling onto his side he looked over at the older man, his back to him and his breathing steady but he could tell he was still awake.

Looking down at his hand he toyed with the silver band on his finger, spinning it and watching the light of the moon streaming in through the window glint off its smooth surface. Tredd had asked him to marry him earlier, and he’d been on cloud nine for the rest of the day. They’d barely been able to keep their hands off of each other when they got home, but as the spark died and the night rolled in the excitement faded and Tredd drifted further away from him. Had he said something wrong? Was he second guessing it? Maybe he wasn’t ready yet, but why couldn’t he just say something, Prompto would understand.

Reaching out he placed a hesitant hand on his back, watching him tense slightly under his touch but not pull away. “Tredd?” he said softly, inching closer to him as he flattened his palm over his shoulder blade. “Talk to me…”

“There’s nothing to talk about, get some sleep,” he responded, no venom to his tone, but it was no less cold than the air between them. Determined to make it go away Prompto pressed in closer, wriggling an arm underneath him, wrapping him up in a hug as he kissed between his shoulders. “Prompto…”

“Please,” he murmured, squeezing gently. “What are you thinking about?” He felt the sigh before he heard it, nuzzling against his shoulder as he held onto him as if he might fall away the moment he let go.

“My mother,” Tredd answered after a few moments, sliding his hand over one of the blonde’s and lacing their fingers together. “My father, the people I’ve hurt. Me…you.” Scared that he might say something wrong and make him stop, Prompto stayed quiet, pressing another soft kiss to his warm skin to let him know that he was still listening. “I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m happy, you saying yes was the best thing I think I could have ever heard but…” Heaving another sigh out, Tredd turned over, careful not to crush his arm as Prompto seemed to be intent on holding him still. “I don’t want to say it.”

“You’re scared,” Prompto answered for him, looking up at his face, seeing his gaze pointed at the wall and not at him. Reaching up he freed his arm, propping himself up on his elbow. “Because of what happened with your parents?”

“…yeah.”

Cupping his cheek, he brushed his thumb under the scar that marred his skin, careful not to actually touch it. “I’m not going to tell you not to be, I know that’s easier said than done but…this is different. We’re not your parents, I’m not going to hurt you like that. I won’t turn on you, I won’t run away. I’m not going anywhere, and unless you plan on leaving or something, this is it. This is us now. I love you, I’ll always love you.” Finally those brown eyes turned up to him and he smiled softly. “I know words aren’t enough, so give me a chance to show you?”

“I think I already did, you know, kinda comes with the whole asking you to marry me thing,” Tredd smiled back, taking his hand from his cheek to kiss his palm before dragging him down to kiss his lips. “That was so cheesy…”

“Shut up, I meant it,” Prompto huffed, melting into the kiss the moment their lips touched.

They both knew it wasn’t solved then, Tredd had a lot he needed to work through and it wouldn’t always be easy for them. But they both wanted this, more than words could say. Time would tell, but it wasn’t likely that either of them would be giving up on this any time soon.


	7. Saturday Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Peter/OC drabble I wrote for stillawolf-withoutahowl on tumblr when I was doing a spotify shuffle writing meme.
> 
> Inspired by the song Saturday Sun by Vance Joy

Peter was never the first move sort of guy, and not because he didn’t want to be but simply because for some reason he could never get the balls up to do it. He could swing through the city, flying high above the concrete streets below, take on gods and demons and men with guns any day. But he couldn’t bring himself to ask someone out on a date. It felt silly in the grand scheme of things, holding himself back like this. He honestly wasn’t even entirely sure what it was that had him so scared. Rejection didn’t quite cover it, rejection he could deal with, after all he was quickly learning that it was actually better for him to have as few attachments as he could. Perhaps it was the pain then, it wasn’t one that could be bandaged up and given a day or two to heal. Or maybe…well it didn’t really matter, at least not right now. He shouldn’t be thinking about this when she was sitting right next to him.

“Thank you again, by the way,” she said, breaking through his chaotic train of thought. “You could have just left me back there…but you didn’t.”

“No I couldn’t,” he laughed slightly, looking over at her, the wind whipping her blonde hair about her face until she reached up to tuck it back behind her ear again. He’d wanted to do that, almost felt his fingers reaching forward to do so. “You could have gotten hurt, what were you doing trying to run out into the middle of the fight like that?”

“I don’t know, I thought I could help, feels dumb now,” she admitted, resting her elbows on her knees, watching the cars pass. The sun was going down, the golden hour, the perfect time to take photos. And all Peter wanted to do was get a shot of her right now, just like this. That soft smile, her hair still a little wild, all painted in gold like the world around her. “I could ask you the same, running out between two gods? What were you going to do?”

“Hey, not the point,” he waggled a red clad finger at her, his grin hidden behind his mask. “We’re talking about you right now. I’m used to this, but you–you’re just a civilian. You gotta be careful.”

“You gotta be careful too, you’re not invincible you know,” she shot a grin right back.

“How do you know?”

“I think I’ve written enough articles on you now to know more than you do.”

He watched as she stood up, stepping back off the raised ledge of the roof and pulling her jacket tighter around her. “You must get views like this all the time, wonder how Peter gets up here so easily to get shots of you like this.” And all he could think was, oh if only you knew. “You mind putting me back down on the sidewalk?”

“Oh yeah, of course,” he hopped up, holding his hand out to her, the other already shooting a string of web to latch onto the crane left up from construction earlier that day. “Hold on tightly.” The moment she took his hand he pulled her into his chest, lifting her up off the roof and jumping off. He swung down, landing gracefully on the sidewalk below setting her down. “There you are, safe and sound.”

“Thank you, Spider-man.”

“Hey, what can I say?” he grinned already pulling himself back up. “It’s my job!”

“See you at work tomorrow?”

“What?” he breathed, stomach twisting in fear. Had she pieced it together? Did she know it was him under this.

“Just prepping for another interesting day of watching you swing in to save the city.”

“Oh-yeah-duh. I mean it’s not like I do anything else,” he laughed before waving and quickly pushing off the building to swing away, nerves coiling in his stomach. “Bye Birdie,” he muttered to himself, again wondering if he’d ever get the courage to just ask her.

“Bye Peter,” she smiled to herself.


End file.
